A Heart as Cold as Ice
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A story about my favorite character, Kaorinite, who sadly died twice during the series, but totally deserves a fanfic about her. This is after the TV show ended. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm not sure why, but I'm totally obsessed with Kaorinite from Sailor moon, season 3 (I think). She has red flowing hair and died twice. She is an assistant and pawn to Dr. Tomoe and was killed first by the Sailor Scouts and then by Mistress 9.

Kaori Awakens

Kaorinite woke slowly, and rather painfully. Her head ached and her body felt numb, almost non-existent.

She looked around and realized some sort of electrical caging surrounded her and the medical bed she was lying on. She didn't dare touch it after her last experience with the punch of an electrical shock. One that killed her, or so she thought.

"Tell me," a deep voice questioned, "Have I wasted my time saving you?" A tall, thin, man seemed to appear out of nowhere. Though the electrical prison blurred her vision, it looked like we wore a white dress suit, which covered all of his body, including a matching pair of gloves and boots. He was young, or rather so, with long wavy golden hair that almost reached his knees.

A pair of glasses sat on his nose, but could not hide his deep blue eyes.

"I…" Kaori tried, but her throat felt full. The man cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. Then he did something she couldn't have predicted. He smiled. In that instant, though she couldn't stand the thought, her icy heart, filled with hate, despair and _heart-break_, seemed to soften- if only a bit. His eyes seemed to look inside her, into her body, soul and _heart_. It almost made her want to grin.

He leaned over, so his chin was only inches away from the surrounding cage of electricity, "I knew somebody as beautiful as you couldn't be all bad."

Then he turned and disappeared, but not before flipping a switch and causing the cage around her to die away.

Hesitantly, she sat up, moaning at the pounding in her head. She glanced at her body, finding that she was dressed in a dark green frock, which fell loosely around her hips. She shook her head and was happy to see her long head of hair drop down.

She then examined the room. Counters lined the wall, as well as a string of cabinet. It looked like a laboratory, but cleaner then the ones she's seen before. There were beakers and test tubes sitting in certain places, and they were so clean the light in the room shone off them.

She stood up, gasping as her legs gave out from under her. She heard a crash, as well as glass breaking and two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

The man looked worried, but his smile was soothing. "If you are uncomfortable, I can surely locate you another bed, but I don't suggest you stand just yet." She didn't reply, but let him lead her back to the metal bed, spotting a cracked tray covered by glass debris and broken cookies, lying in a heap on the floor.

"Why?" she questioned, half-glaring at him. "Why have you brought me back? To help you with some selfish purpose."

"Not at all," he reassured, though she didn't believe it. She tugged away from his gentle hands, "Am I some pawn in your game?"

"You are a person, not a pawn. And if I said you were, would you just do as I say?" he asked, leaning forward, "You know, you shouldn't do everything your told."

"I don't. Except for someone I loved."

"Dr. Tomoe? You can't be serious." Realizing how much he'd offended her, he remarked quietly, "He just doesn't seem worthy of your company."

"And you know me enough to decide that?" she shot at him.

"Well, I am trying," he replied back.

"And failing," she hissed. But upon seeing the disappointment and _regret_ in his face, she sighed, "What should I call you?"

He bent down and began to pick up the mess of glass and food, "Dr. Samdon Obei."

"Dr.?" she asked. "A title I recently inquired," he said proudly. "Are you hungry?"

"Only mildly," she replied, "Here, let me help you with that." Apparently forgetting about her lack of leg muscle, Kaori stood, and fell to the floor. She was quickly in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've decided to explain why I like Kaorinite.

The whole cold heart/ice queen thing is awesome because now you get to make it warm again! And she's just about the best looking thing on two legs. But anyhow, PLEASE review, I PROMISE this story is worth sticking too!

The Catch

He carried her down a narrow hall, passing few people. He did not speak to the ones they did, nor look at them. He only looked at her.

They began to pass numbered doors, and he'd look at each quickly, but not stopping. He carried her further, but stopped at a door labeled, 34. He positioned her, so he could open it, putting all of her weight onto his other hand. He led her inside. The room was dark, but he seemed to carry her perfectly to a table and sit her down. Then he flipped on the lights, and she found they were in a kitchen.

"Do you like Chinese?" he asked. "Or I could do Italian."

"I'm not hungry," she stated quietly.

"You need to eat," he spoke calmly, "You already can't stand, do you wish to loose lack of muscle in your arms as well?"

"Whatever is fine," she rolled her eyes, "I like all types of food."

"I enjoy Chinese, so I think that's what we'll have today," he said, taking out two pans and a tray. "We always seem to have good supplies here for food. I know I don't do the shopping. Alright, here we are." He set some baking items on the counter and began to go to work.

"What is this place?" she asked, after a while of silence.

"CDRP. Central Department of Racheel and Peur. In simpler terms, it's a place for scientists to do their work together, for the greater good of man, and _woman_. There are only eight of us here at the moment."

"And what are you solving, math equations?" she chuckled.

"_I _am trying to use the sun to do an assortment of things. The sun fascinates me." He smiled, but she wasn't looking. "And what do you like to do?"

"I don't have time to do stuff I _like_," she replied sharply.

"Well you do now," he said, "So if there's anything I can help you with, I certainly will do my best."

She didn't answer, not even with a smart retort. She just kept silent. A few minutes later he set a plate in front of her, containing fried rice, sesame chicken and an egg roll. "I hope you aren't allergic to anything."

"Just Sailor Scouts," she said, though she didn't mean to.

"Aw, yes. Those can be pesky, or _you_ would think." Kaori once again kept quiet, and slowly began to pick at the food. _As soon as she had leg muscle- she could leave._

One they had finished he cleaned up and put away the trays, "You get the make what you like, but then you gotta clean. There's always a catch."

"Seems that way," she added. He finished and then walked to the door. She gasped as she lifted up, without any help from Samdon's arms, but help from his mind. He levitated her out the door and down the hall, stopping again once they reached room 44. He opened the door and turned. She dropped into his arms and he carried her inside.

The room was big, centered around a king sized bed in the middle, dressed with fancy blue sheets. Large curtains covered the windows. They were decorated in elegant lace. There was a vanity mirror and table, a closet, bathroom and book shelf.

"This will do, won't it?" he asked. She sighed, "For the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

If anybody wants to review, go ahead. It's not like anybody has yet. Anywho. Here's Kaorinite emo-ness, as Indigo calls it.

The Ice Queen

Kaori woke up to the darkness of the night. She was confused, and a mess. She didn't know where she was, why, how- anything. But she did have to try and be nicer. She scoffed- she wasn't a nice person. No matter how much she wanted to be, or should be, she wouldn't be. She was a villain, the bad guy, or girl in her case- she was the one tried to triumph over good, so evil could rule. But something about Dr. Samdon, something about his smile, his eyes, they made her want to forget all of the horrible things she'd done and just collapse in his arms again.

She had only felt this feeling once before, but she never got to experience it. It seemed by the second time she was brought back from the dead, she would make the best of it and do something _she_ wanted, instead of listening to people all the time.

Maybe that's what made her cold, the ice queen. Doing everything she was asked and getting nothing in return, that make her cruel. But Samdon hadn't done anything to make her treat him as she did- he saved her- but maybe the possibly of being betrayed again made her close her heart and keep it frozen.

Maybe she was waiting, hoping, for something. Something that would never come. She had died twice for Tomoe, and got squat, zip, nata. But Samdon seemed different. Oh, what did she care? She was the cold one, the one that's heart was permanently frozen.

Or so it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dontcha just loooovvvvveee how cheesy Samdon is? I do. Reviews, please.

Thorns

Kaori laid in her bed for an hour or two, pondering the way she was and why. But she finally got up, deciding she'd try to walk again. She stood up; making sure the bed was closely behind her, so she could fall back onto it if necessary. She was surprised, and happy, to see she didn't fall. Walking was hard, she found out, as she went to the door, but she was standing and that was something at least.

She opened it and began to stumble down the hall, being as quiet as she could. She passed a room in which light escaped from the crack at the bottom. She put her ear to it to see if anybody was inside, and she heard simple silence. She opened the door and cautiously entered.

Her legs almost gave out, but not because they were weak, but because of what she saw. Articles from newspapers and magazines filled the wall, overlapping each other. There were photographs too, among all of the articles. She gasped as she spotted a red dress folded perfectly on a table up against the wall, as well as a matching pair of red heels. There were documents spread out among the few tables in the room. There were file cabinets, titled _First Life, Second Life, and Present._

It was all about her, every single speak of it. Every photo, every single piece of paper. She hesitantly walked over to the file cabinet titled _First Life_. There were bios of every single seed she had sent out to capture heart crystals, and photos from every attempt. The victims had bios too, and an assortment of photos.

She leaned against the wall, and jumped as the door suddenly opened. Dr. Samdon walked in and grinned, "I new you'd find it eventually."

"Your freaky shrine to me?" she snapped.

"I've done years and years of research and searching to get all of this," he looked around proudly, "Do you know the one thing I don't have?"

"What?" she asked, not moving her eyes from him.

"_You_," he murmured. Then she spat, "I'm not some object you can just use however you want."

"I know, but you _can_ be compared to one," he replied. She cocked an eyebrow, and he continued. "Everybody can be compared to an item or object as you state. For example, you are a rose, "He smiled, as a rose appeared in his hand. He leaned in closer, holding it up, "You have a thorny body, filled with hate, despair and revenge. But inside you there is also, if only the smallest speck, love, hope and excitement. These qualities are found in the petals."

"A flower is an object no matter how you make it seem," she snapped.

"Yes, but unlike others, I do not want to through you in a vase, sit you in the window and use you for some stupid purpose," he said, making the flower levitate just above his hand. "I just wish, _one day_, your thorns won't prick me."

"Cheesy gimmicks like that won't work on me," Kaori hissed, trying hard to hide the actual flattery she felt.

"I assumed that, but I will reassure you, it's no gimmick. It's the truth."

"Why so fascinated with me?" she asked. He chuckled, "Why _not_?" She eyed him suspiciously, but half-smiled. "Why did you waste your time bringing me back, if you have no job for me to do, nothing for me to accomplish. Even roses are meant for something."

"Everybody has a purpose. An ant, though small in size, has to feed its family and community, build a home, it has a purpose. Everything has one, and did you ever think yours was to just live? Enjoy life and not focus on what everybody else wants you to do."

"I'm not that valuable," she remarked, "And isn't the catch of life to die? You said everything has a catch, I've already experienced mine, _twice_."

"A life is not serving others, if you can't serve yourself first."

"Why are you so hooked on what I do, why are you doing so much to secure a life for me, when I'm not even worth it!"

"You see," he said, grabbing a hold on her shoulders, "That's why! You know you're just a person and you know you've served your purpose, and that's someone who deserves to life, especially when their purpose was serving somebody else." Kaori didn't question him again, but glanced around the room again. Samdon, lifted her face with his finger, and she gazed at him, as he her. For a moment they stayed like that. And just as Kaori began to lean in, to feel something, her legs gave and she fell. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, pick her up, hold her, carry her, _touch_ her.

She felt _something_.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! More. ReViEwS? Enjoy.

Love

"Good morning," a soft voice whispered to her as she gained consciousness. She was in her bed and Dr. Samdon was sitting beside it, holding a tray of food. She sat up in bed and looked at him blankly. "The appropriate thing to do is to reply back," he said. She held her silence, and her tongue.

"Fine, I see you're not much of a morning person," he sat the tray down next to her and stood up. He walked to the door, but paused and turned around, "Would you like to go on a picnic with me, this afternoon?"

"Possibly," she murmured, and he nodded, a bit disappointed and opened the door, but her words stopped him, "And…good morning."

A few hours later he returned to her room and knocked. Kaori looked up from her place on the bed, where she was sitting quietly.

"Ready?" he asked, opening the door. His hair was tightly tied in a ponytail, and he re-adjusted his glasses as he entered. Kaori nodded, and he offered her his hand. She hesitantly took it.

"Why are you always so afraid I'll hurt you? You shouldn't judge people so quickly," he said, as he walked her out the door.

"I don't need a lecture on behavior," she retorted, "I'm not the one who has a shrine."

"Oh, you _wish_ you had a shrine of me!" he joked, as they walked down the hall. She couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "Now, are you ready?"

"For…" she trailed. He smiled darkly and whisked her up into the air. He carried her down a flight of stairs and too a large stain-glass window. It opened without help, and he hopped up on the gigantic sill.

"We _aren't_ gonna jump…" she said, frightened. He grinned again and jumped out of the window. She screamed as they flew downwards. He landed perfectly on his feet, Kaori was quite queasy. "Oh, come on, it isn't even over yet!"

"Now I have a reason to fear my life," she only murmured. He walked over to a blanket, already set up, with a large picnic basket sitting innocently on top. He set her down and sat down. She stood for a moment, gazing at the ridiculously large laboratory. He gestured to the open spot on the blanket and she sat.

"Are you trying to make me fall for you?" she asked mid-way through their lunch.

"Am I trying or succeeding?" he asked. She didn't reply with words, but with a hidden smile.

"You're attempting," she finally answered, "and that's something."

"And failing?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Actually." He slightly leaned. But just as she began to meet him half way, to melt the ice on her frozen red lips, it began to rain. Kaori jumped to her feet, as well as Samdon. He whooshed her up and began to run towards the building. Kaori first thought he was gonna run right into the wall, but he kicked upwards at the last second and landed perfectly on the sill of the open window.

He set her down, but kept her leaning on him, so she didn't fall. He shut the window and helped her walk down the hallway. When they got to the stairs, he carried her again, until they were at her door. He set her down and opened the door.

"There should be something dryer in the closet," he said, turning the light on. Kaori didn't move, just stood leaning against him. He looked at her, confused. But it was all soon made clear as _she_ kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss, but not overly-done.

He shut the door and led her hastily to the bed.

"You're beautiful," he said, stroking her cheek. She blushed, but didn't smile, "No I'm not." He grinned, "That's not for you to decide." He kissed her hand softly.

"Samdon…" she sighed.

"Open your heart to me just once," he said soothingly, "And I promise you, M'dear, I will _never_ hurt you." "I stopped believing in promises the first time somebody broke one," she remarked.

"And when did you stop believing in love?" he asked. She only looked solemnly at the ground, but he lifted her face with his finger and kissed her again. She didn't stop him, but pulled him on the bed, so he was lying down beside her.

He laid his hand firmly on her head, as he kissed her for a third time. "Love forgives all," he said, "Even those who didn't believe."

"I'm not sure love is meant for me…"

He kissed her neck softly, tenderly, _lovingly_, "I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Too Soon?

Kaori didn't move as she woke. A warm, _bare_ body was lying next to her, tight up against her back. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Then it moved, and soft fingers traced her shoulder and down her arm. It gave her shivers, but she didn't move or give him any sign she was awake. _What happened last night was a mistake_, she thought, _it wasn't supposed to happen_. But it felt so nice! Having a warm, loving person next to her through the night, keeping her safe. She felt safer then ever last night, and that was unexpected. Last night had been wonderful and very pleasurable, but it had ended, and she wasn't sure she could handle it again.

It was just too soon. Too soon to throw herself into a relationship with somebody she hardly knew and _somebody_ who made her feel so weird. But what she couldn't stand was, no matter how much she hated falling in love…

She was.

Samdon's arm slipped away and he sat up in bed beside her, sighing. She heard him fiddle with his glasses for a minute, then he stood up. She could hear the rustle of clothes as he got dressed. She pulled the blanket up further, covering her bare chest to a better degree.

"It will be a one night stand, if you wish it."

"What?" Kaori sat up, noticing she just gave away her cover that she was asleep, but it seemed he saw right through her act.

"You've been completely still for the past hour," he murmured. "So have you," she retorted.

"I was…uh…watching you. Listening." Kaori sighed, "Yes." "Hm?" he questioned. "I want it to be a one night stand."

"Oh," he mumbled. "That's all it can be," she continued. "Why?" he asked, "Why does that have to be it? Is that what you want?"

Kaori took a very long time, but swallowed what she wanted to say and replied, "Yes."

"Alright," he said walking to the door, fully clothed now. "And I think I'm going to leave, if there is no specific purpose for me," Kaori added.

"As long as you don't go get yourself killed again," he smiled sadly, "Then go as you please." Kaori didn't reply, but watched him leave. He shut the door and she sat silently in her bed.

As the first tear trickled down her cheek, she shook. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of it. She was supposed to be dead, not in this mess. Not _a_ mess.

Not in love.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the end. I'm not posting the sequel. Nobody reviews. Enjoy. Review?

Leaving

Kaori slipped out of the lab that night. She spent the day in her room; thinking and leaving seemed like the best alternative. Once she was outside, she looked back at the lab. It was big, probably because of what she was leaving behind. She walked through a field, still unsure of where she was going, or what she was doing. Well, she _knew_ what she was doing! Running away.

She was surprised to find a dirt road, when she pushed past a line of hedges. There were no cars or people around, so she simply began walking. She turned around every moment, to see if Samdon had come after her.

She left hoping he would.

She walked a little further, cursing as her heels became more of a pain in the ass, then a privilege to wear. An hour or so later, she was still walking down the forever going dirt road…why had she done something sooo stupid?!

She stopped, but began right away, upon seeing a group of young men trailing a good twenty feet behind her. She hated not having her powers anymore. It was unfair. She started to walk faster and finally left the hazardous shoes on the ground, so she could pick up her pace even more.

She was unhappy to find a dead end, bushes and trees surrounding everywhere. She looked back. They were close.

She slipped off into the trees, getting herself even lost more.

"Oh c'mon Honey!"

"Yeah, we're lonely! We just wanna have a bit of fun."

"We got lots of treats to suck on!!!"

Kaori cursed, as a ring of trees seemed to form around her, "Today isn't my day." As they walked closer and closer, she kept her cool, even though she was frightened.

Just as they began to close in on her, their greedy hands stretching out, a high-pitched voice rang out, "Excuse me; I don't believe your going to have your fun today!" Kaori looked up, towards five figures standing at the edge of the trees, and almost fainted.

"We're the Sailor Scouts, and we stand for love and justice and we're taking you out."

Faster then even humanly possible, the men were all on the ground, unconscious. Kaori did her best to hide her face, but the time had come to show them who she was.

"Wait- Kaori?" The brunette spat, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Besides helping villainy and evil," the blue-haired stated.

"I…" Kaori trailed. "That's it girls," the raven-haired announced, "I'm taking her down!"

A blast shot towards Kaori, but she didn't feel any pain, and did not die. Instead she heard a scream. A man's scream. A body dived in front of her, absorbing the bolt, and falling to the ground unconscious.

It was Samdon Obei.

In that moment, Kaorinite's cold, frozen heart seemed to melt, knowing that somebody would get hurt for her, because they _loved_ her. But as she bent down and felt Samdon's cold, lifeless body, it froze again.

Forever waiting for her true love to live again.


End file.
